hermitcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 6
Season 6 is the current season of Hermitcraft. The server is currently on Java Edition 1.15.1, but started in 1.13. The season started on July 19, 2018. Season 6 is the longest season of Hermitcraft so far, standing at around 18-19 months, as of February 2020. The season will likely go far into the New Year according to many hermits. The 3 major shopping corporations are ConCorp, Sahara, and Idea, which is a work in progress. 'Hermits' New Hermits This Season: Grian 'HermitCraft Season 6 Maps & Land Claims' Seed:' -7866897547630675894' 'Rules for this season' *Mods are allowable **World Border : Located East at 6K beyond the mining areas; broken by Grian after 1.14. **Mob Heads : Every mob can drop its head (including 1.13 and 1.14) **1-Player Sleeping : New improved advancement system by Plagiatus **Silence Mobs : A feature to stop entities making sounds **No Endermen Griefing : Same as always! ***Rare Gems : Five different gems can be found in dungeon chests to trade with custom villagers who will give Hermits access to player heads and custom textured heads (ex. Chicken head, Grian head etc). The Gems aren't generating anymore since 1.14. **Ender Dragon: Drops Elytra on death **Shulkers : Drop two shells on death **Custom Crafting : Stairs yield correct amount for wood used. Any color wool can be dyed. Clay & Glass can be dyed from any color, they can also be undyed with ice. **Wrench : A custom tool that rotates glazed terracotta when building with it. **Custom Armor Stands : A book to manipulate poses and other features. **Gamerules : Maxentity cramming is default and firespread is off 'Notable Organisations and Alliances' Shopping *'Architechs/Sahara:' MumboJumbo, Grian and Iskall85. Creators of Sahara and its associated shops. Fond of meetings, and high in chaos. In a rivalry with both Concorp and IDEA. *'Convex/ConCorp:' Cubfan135 and GoodTimesWithScar. Owners of all Concorp-related shops, and partnered with numerous others. Might be a cult, which worships "Vex". Might also be an evil corporation. *'IDEA: 'Xisuma, BDouble0100, Keralis. Creators of IDEA. In one-sided rivalry with both Sahara and Concorp. Area 77 Plot *'Area 77: GoodTimesWithScar' and Docm77. A theme park, designed to look like a shady government base. It is secrety a shady goverment base. *'Hippie Commune:' Grian, Rendog and ImpulseSV. A hippie themed amusement park. Hermitcraft Season 6 Civil War *G-Team' (Disbanded):' Grian (leader), Cleo, Iskall, iJevin, JoeHills, MumboJumbo, Stress and Tango *STAR-Team' (Disbanded) :' Doc (leader), FalseSymmetry, ImpulseSV, RenDog, Wels, Xisuma and Mumbo (Double Agent) Demise *'Dragon Bros (Disbanded): 'Iskall85, Grian, BDouble0100, MumboJumbo and FalseSymmetry. Might be a cult, according to Mumbo. *'The Grayskins (Disbanded):' Ren, Stress, Xisuma, Jevin, Scar, Cub, Impulse, Tango, Grian, FalseSymmetry, ZombieCleo, TinFoilChef, Keralis, BdoubleO100, and Mumbo Jumbo. 'Bases' The following are the main base(s) of each hermit. 'Other Major Shops and Builds' *The shopping district *The Statue of Hermity - a Villager/Statue of Liberty build which houses the Thundershrine and also the gem villagers. *The Nether Hub - a scale model of the Hermit Island in the nether, with nether portals at key locations. * The Sky Hub, above the Nether Hub - leads to places such as the gold farm and the 1.14 lands. * Hermitville - the center for 1.14 antics. Home to disappearing villagers, and the tallest house buildoff. * Prank war bases (including team STAR base and G-Team Base ) * Stock Exchange - a place to buy and sell "stocks". Run by Doc and Rendog. * iTrade - a villager trading center run by Impulse. * Hermit Railway Network - a work in progress railway line spanning the whole of the island. Built by Rendog. * Concorp Country Club * Sahara - An "Amazon in Minecraft" store, where items can be automatically delivered from a large-scale warehouse without manual use of chests etc. * Sahara Now - an attachment to Sahara. Allows "deals" to be purchased for very low prices. However, requires a membership costing 100 diamonds to access. Frequently out of stock. * Hermit Land - A theme park with tons of mini games made by various hermits. Similar looking to the shopping district. * Area 77 - a government facility, run by Doc and Scar. Contains a bunker known as "S4" containing Villager Grian and formerly Grian's Time Machine. * Hippy Commune - built right next to Area 77 and the main base of the hippies. With many distractions on the surface to keep the government busy, there is a secret mass of underground tunnels. * Falsewell - False's town next to the entrance of Area 77, and her way to bring in the tourists * IDEA - A knockoff of IKEA®️, created to sell building supplies and the building skills of BdoubleO and Keralis. Also run by XisumaVoid. Under construction. * Deadquarters-A flying mansion filled with traps from the mini game Demise, with a huge phantom under it. 'Server-wide Events and Games' *Introduction of Tag *Phantom Run minigame *Halloween Phantom Hunt *Zedeath challenge *Grian Head Hunt *Winter snowball fight *Secret Santa *Concorp Trident Golf *The Season 6 Prank War *"Quake in Minecraft" with rockets and crossbows *Grian's Elytra Course *The Hot Potato *Demise *Nuggets for Diamonds 'Notable Pranks' *The Season 6 Prank War *The Jingler (identity unknown) *The Jangler (Scar) Category:Seasons